nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasta Nyan Cat
The Rasta Nyan Cat aka Ganja Nyan Cat '''or Jamaicnyan''' is one of the many spoofs of Nyan Cat. The original was created by YouTuber PilotObvious. It has a red, yellow, green and black Jamaican hat and flat dreadlocks and is smoking a marijuana cigar. The eyes are red, but they are not signs that this cat is evil. It has a red poptart with a green marijuana sprinkles, and has a marzipan black marijuana symbol in the middle of it. The nyan also trails a red, yellow and green rainbow, the same colors of the nyan's hat. It is also a unique three colored rainbow. The song that plays is "Rudeboy - MicroD - 8-bit! Rebound!". History (The Rename) Another YouTuber stole PilotObvious' Rasta Nyan Cat and renamed it to "Ganja Nyan Cat" to possibly avoid being flagged, and other YouTubers wanted to copy this stolen nyan. This caused many clones of the Rasta Nyan Cat to be created in the future under the new name, "Ganja". Ganja Nyan Cat Since the thief YouTuber credited the cat as his/hers and renamed it, other people wanted to make their own versions, but little did they know about the real nyan cat's name... Ganja Toast Cat The first people to copy the stolen cat was the Nyan.cat website. The old Nyan.cat Toast Cat had it as an Easter Egg; Nyan for long enough, and eventually, the Toast Cat will put on a Ganja hat and the "Non-Stop Nyan Cat" text will become multi-colored. A YouTube Video "My non stop nyan cat challenge" by h3llboy97 has the YouTuber managing to show off the Ganja Toast Cat Easter Egg. To get this nyan cat on your screen presently, you'll need Wayback Machine, and be on the earliest date of the Toast Cat. See Nyan.cat's page's Easter Egg section for more details. Ganja Toast Cat can be accessed on this Wayback Machine link: https:// web.archive.org/web/20110420135354/http:// www .nyan.cat/ Remember, in order to do it, you must nyan for 420 seconds for the Toast Cat to change! Ganja Nyan Cat Another YouTuber tried to make their own version of "Ganja Nyan Cat". It looked like the normal Nyan Cat, but with a Jamaican Ganja hat. It ran to a Nyan Cat theme song remix with Jamaican instruments and an occasional "nya nya..." After several views, the YouTuber decided to give the viewers a reward. An upgrade to Ganja Cat. See Ganja 2 below for more. Sadly, the YouTuber took down the video, but Nyan.cat's revamp still had this version of the Ganja available for viewing, but now, it can only be found on Wayback Machine. On the Nyan.cat page, it uses the default blue Space background with exploding stars, has a Red, Yellow and Green six color rainbow, has the title "Non-stop Ganja Cat" and options highlight in pink. The animated picture saves under the title "Ganja.gif" and the small icon found on the "Pick a Flavor" bar also saves under the same name. Strangely, the hat on the small animated icon on the selection bar is wearing a slightly different design of the Ganja cap. See this version of Ganja Cat on Wayback Machine: https:// web.archive.org/web/20120317171632/http:// www.nyan.cat/ganja.html Ganja Nyan Cat Version 2 This version's appearance seems to be based off of Rasta Cat, so it it possible that this is a clone. Here, the cat is completely 8-bit, where as the original Rasta has a smooth hat, dreadlocks, a marijuana cigar and a marijuana symbol. The hat's pattern is the same, but looks different because it is 8-bit. The hat is also taller due to the pattern needing space. The dreadlocks are wavier, and only four are visible. The Poptart is back to being red, but with the normal pastry instead of yellow, and the sprinkles are yellow. The poptart also lacks the marijuana leaf symbol and also has eyebrows, giving this cat a laid-back expression. Like Rasta, the cat has red eyes, like Tac Nayn, despite not smoking, and no description stating this nyan to be evil. The cat runs to the same music as the original Ganja Cat. Everything but the animated picture and rainbow stay the same as before on the Nyan.cat page. The animated picture is now using the Ganja 2's design and the rainbow had been made brighter. Due to how strikingly similar the Ganja version 2 cat's appearance is to the original Rasta Nyan Cat, it is more than likely possible that the YouTuber decided to steal or recreate the Rasta Cat. Oddly, the Ganja cat's link could still be assessed by typing it's name in the URL in 2016, but instead, it brings you to the Easter Nyan Bunny, and then later, the Smooth Jazz Nyan Cat. The old Ganja page was then erased forever. See Jamaicnyan before the rename fix here: https:// web.archive.org/web/20120917110919/http:// nyan.cat/ganja.php Jamaicnyan Eventually, Nyan.cat found out about the origin of the Ganja Cat and found out the original's name. Because of this, the nyan's name was changed back to Rasta Nyan Cat, but the Ganja Version 2's animation was used instead of the original's. It also keeps the Ganja Nyan Cat's music which is a steel drum remix of Nyan Cat's theme, as it is more fitting for this nyan. But, the rename didn't last long, and Nyan.cat renamed this cat to Jamaicnyan aka Jamaican Nyan Cat. On the main page, the options highlight in pink, the background is the default Space with exploding stars one, and the rainbow from the old Ganja Cat remains the same. The animated picture saves under the name "Ganja.gif", but however, the "Pick a Flavor" bar picture saves as "Rasta.gif". Since this name change has happened, the YouTuber's suspiciously similar Ganja Cat video has disappeared from the web. Trivia The Ganja Toast Cat was mistaken as a "Brazilian Nyan Cat" by many other people. The Nyan.Cat Version and the two YouTube clones features a steel drum remix of the original Nyan Cat theme He is available in Ganja Version 2 design as an avatar in the app Nyan Cat. Jamaicnyan is one of the pickups in "Nyan Cat: Lost in Space" where Nyan Cat/Tac Nyan will slow down due to smoking weed. Changing the "jamaicnyan" in the URL to Rasta or Ganja will load the Jamaicnyan Cat, BUT for some strange reason, the Rasta version has no music.Category:Cats Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Poptarts Category:Country Cats Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Song Remix Category:Unique Rainbows Category:Recolored Rainbows Category:Appears on YouTube Category:Stars Category:Colored Backdrop Category:Space Category:Pages with Lots of Info Category:Around the World